It Happened One Flight
by Athanase
Summary: COMPLETE AU, VH Newly heartbroken, Hitomi decides to go overseas to her friend's, Yukari. What happens when fate picks her up to meet the guy every girl longs for but none can get?. R&R pleeeeeeeeaaaaaaaase!
1. The Meeting Part One

**It Happened One Flight**

Disclaimer: I do not own anything about this story… but the plot!

Chapter One: The Meeting – Part One

-"I never want to see you again!" said Hitomi.

A week later.

-"Yes I promise! ... I call you as soon as I land. .... No! I assure you, it's really no big deal if you can't come and catch me at the airport! I'm a big girl you know, I can take a cab!"

Hitomi had made up her mind a little too quickly but still, now that she had broken up with Allen it was the perfect time to realize her dream to go to Australia. Her stay there would give her space and time to get over his betrayal '_How could he have done this to me?'_ the thought kept hammering in her mind and staying in London, where they had hung out together so often was not a good way to heal her pain.

Yukari was living in Sydney now and Hitomi had never had the chance to go and see her best friend since she had moved there, after university, two years ago now. When Yuki, as Hitomi often called her, learnt about her childhood friend's break up she said she would take the first plane to get back to London to support her 'sister' - indeed, being a lonely child, she considered Hitomi her sister from the moment they got friends – but instead, Hitomi asked her not to do so "If you have enough time to come to London, you will probably have some time to show me Sydney around, won't you?".

And now, there she was... in Heathrow terminal 4's boarding room waiting for her flight to be called.

A lot of her childhood memories flew into her mind. With Yukari, she had spent hours dreaming about this island at the far end of the world. Since immemorial time, she has dreamt about South Pacific, fabulous landscapes where desert and sea were neighbors not to mention all these animals you can only find there: koalas, kangaroos, ostriches, kiwis... and they had promised that one day, they would go to Australia. So when Yuki after graduating got the opportunity of a job in Sydney, she simply seized it!

Hitomi was so lost in her thoughts that she had not even heard her named called for the third time already for she was the one remaining passenger to board the plane.

-"40A... 40A... Ah there it is! ... Excuse-me sir...?

-"Yes?" The man seated right beside her turned his head to her flashing her the most amazing smile she had ever seen so far.

'_God Tomi...what are you thinking about? Be serious!'_ she thought.

-"Excuse me, I'm the window seat" she replied, trying her best not to stare at his beautiful mahogany eyes.

-"Ho!" he said still smiling and shifting aside to give her access to her seat. "Can I help you with your bag?" he continued.

-'Ye-yeah! Thank you!" _'Hitomi! Pull yourself together! You're going to complete your forever dream, you're going to Australia! Stop staring at him, stop it... STOP IT I SAID!_' she lectured herself mutely while sitting down by the window.

-"I'm Van Fanel by the way!"

-"Pleased to meet you Mr. Fanel... I'm Hitomi Kanzaki."

-" 'Mr. Fanel'? Do I look so formal?" he said grinning. Please...Call me Van!" Asking her so he gave a big wink that made her slightly blush. "Do you go all the way to Sydney or do you stop in Singapore?"

-"All the way to Sydney!" she replied very excitedly "At last! I've dreamt to go to Australia all my life!"

-"Really? Then I'm afraid you'll have to cope with me till we land there then! And why now?" Van asked apparently quite interested.

'_God! He's good looking, he's nice he seems interested and he goes to Australia! Hum... Keep focused Tomi! Keep focused!'_

-"Hummm...I'm visiting a childhood friend who has been living there for two years now..."

-"Two years and you still haven't come to Australia? So what made you make up your mind?" he asked.

-"Well I..." she hesitated "No... You really don't want to know..."

-"No! Please! Go ahead... it's a pretty long flight so we'd better get friends if we don't want to get bored.

'_Argh! Why does he do this to me? And with this smile...?'_

-"Ok... I've just broken up with my boyfriend and really needed to see her, so... voila! There I go! It's a kind of 'now or never' occasion..." she said doing her best to hang the most natural smile on her face she could.

-"I'm sorry, I had no clue... I shouldn't have asked you..." he smirked but his eyes were lighted with some contentment.

-"Oh don't be sorry!" she interrupted him "you're not responsible for him flirting with his secretary three days after proposing to me!" she said looking coldly away, then realizing what she had been telling him she added "sorry... I didn't want to bother you with this".

-"It's ok, I asked for it!" he said with a broad shining smile.

'_I must be dreaming... I'd swear he seemed glad when I said I had broken up.... Really must be imagining things...'_

After a pause due to take off and the embarrassment to have exposed her life like this to a stranger, she turned to him and asked shyly:

-"And you..."

-"Single" he replied without letting her finish her question.

-"No I meant, is it the first time you go to Australia?" she said letting a little laugh out.

-"I used to live there when I was a teenager. I still have a cousin and some friends whom I visit from time to time."

-"Ok..." She really wanted to ask more about him but couldn't... she did not want to annoy him any more...

-"And now I'm going to see my cousin... he wants to introduce me to his girlfriend to know what I think about her before taking the next step in their relation."

-"You go just for that?" Hitomi couldn't but be astonished.

-"Well..." he smiled, amused by her reaction "I take advantage of this to spend a week there. And you... how long have you planned to stay?"

-"Unfortunately, I can only spend a week there too..."

-"Are you staying in Sydney or will you move around?"

-"Well I don't know since I'm staying at Yukari's and she works, I'll probably stay in Sydney... maybe a little in suburbs or so but I don't think I'll have the chance to visit a lot more. What do you think?"

-"It is true that there is a lot to see in town and if you want to visit it properly, you actually may need the week. But that would be a shame if you did not go and see some typical areas like I don't know... Kangaroo Valley at least. It's not that far from the city and it is so very beautiful. There's this forest you can go and you can see kangaroos from very very near, and if you bring seeds, you have a lot of small parrots that come and eat in your hand... but be careful with kangaroos if you feed the birds... they will follow you to have some! It's truly exceptional!"

-"Kangaroos! I've always dreamt to see kangaroos for real and koalas. I know it's a bit of a cliché... to go to Australia and wanting to see those animals but still..."she said with her two emerald-like eyes glittering with excitement.

-"Then you'll definitely have to go there!"

While the meal was being served they had made a pause in their conversation, leaving Hitomi dreaming about her stay and Van looking side ways at her child-like enthusiasm that he found very refreshing.

While they were having coffee, Van asked her a little more about her.

-"May I ask you something Miss Kanzaki?"

-"Sure you can... but only if you call me Hitomi, Van" She said lingering a little longer than needed on his name to emphasize the fact that he made her call him by his given name.

-"Well, Hitomi, what is your occupation in London?"

-"My occupation you mean job or hobbies?"

After hesitating a little, he retorted

-"Since you seem to propose, let's say both" he said with a side smile turning into his breath taking smile revealing perfect even white teeth.

_ 'Oh no! Not this killing smile of his again!'_

-"Well I am translator in English, French and Spanish. So very interesting, hu? And as hobbies I like photography, writing, horse riding, skiing – pretty hard to practice in London – watching movies, going to parks and sit and watch people go around, observe them ... and singing... but nobody enjoys hearing it" there she couldn't retain a light giggle and made her smile bigger than it was till now, enlightening her sight even more.

Never before the young dark- raven-haired man had seen such an attractive glare. To him, her eyes seemed like emeralds or young leaves at the beginning of spring, when they gleam with dew. And when he got his mind back he had dangerously leaned closer to her what had caused her to blush quite violently for the suddenness of it, "I'm sure you sing lovely" he said with a soft smile. And just then he realized that he had unconsciously made his voice deeper and silkier; this thought brought a soft flush on his cheeks, but very soon regained his composure.

-"I assure you really don't want to figure out if it is true or not..." she muttered, fighting a quivering in her throat. After allowing herself the time the send the dark shade of pink off her cheeks she added "And you? What do you do in life?" her voice was still a little hesitant due to the previous wave of emotions that had submerged her brain and mesmerized by the intense amber- mahogany gaze on her.

The question made Van turn his head a little to think how to put his phrase in order.

How he hated that question... Usually, when people got to know who he was, they changed their behavior towards him.

-"I don't actually work..."

-"Oh! Looking for work? ... Sorry that was rude." She had had the reflex to cover her mouth with her hand saying that, like children when they realize they have said something wrong.

-"No, neither... Actually, I sometimes help my father with his business waiting for the moment to inherit it. But I don't have much to do... and will not either. We top the organization but there are managers to take care of everything."

-"Wow! This must be cool to own his own business!" Hitomi said impressed.

-"This is not a big thing, really." Van usually had to say so because it caused envy and it was his way to protect himself, though knowing it was not fully true.

-"But since you work only from time to time, what do you do the rest of the time?" Van started to be reassured... Hitomi hadn't changed the way she was talking to him.

-"Indeed... it leaves a lot of free time so I travel a lot, make contacts everywhere, I also enjoy photography, doing sports, sitting in parks... I can spend hours on sunny days just sitting and watching people around... it helps me focusing on what is important to me.

-"You're right to take advantage of your time to travel.... I'd love to do so too... but unfortunately, I can afford only few travels and most of the time, when I have the money, I don't have the time and vice versa..." She said casting him a broad shining smile. He felt a sort of envy that nobody had shown him before... there was no jealousy in there, it was more like a sort an admiration. Van thought that Hitomi might be the first woman no to try to come onto him at all costs to take advantage of his wealth. He was so glad to see that she had not changed her behavior after telling her that he was a spoiled little rich brat.

(Sigh)-"I wish I could travel more often... I bet you have seen a lot of things, haven't you? Where have you been that left you the biggest impression?" she yawed "do not feel like you have to answer... I'm just being too curious".

-"I've been to many places... but the most powerful to me is India." He saw the questioning look on Hitomi's sleepy face so he started to tell about his Indian experience: "I went with my cousin. We traveled from Mumbai to Calcutta, with backpack, whether on trains, hitch-hiking or on foot, and we made a hook, quite a big one I have to admit, by Agra to see the Taj-Mahal. It is such an impressive country. You feel so little compared with the weight of culture and traditions and the mass of its people..." Hitomi heard the voice fading away as she gradually slipped to a very comforting sleep, thinking of India and the tales she had read when she was a little girl.... As for Van, whereas he was speaking he perceived the sound of his neighbor's even breath almost immediately followed by the sensation of her head against his left shoulder, which caused him to blush.

_ 'It's been quite a while since a girl last made me blush'_ he thought feeling the burning of his cheek. _'Feels weird'_. A soft smile blossomed on his face as his stare landed on the girl him whose shoulder he, almost unconsciously, wrapped his arm around, letting sleep take him to slumber-land.

_To be continued..._

* * *

A/N: Ok people... let me know what you think of this (flame accepted if justified - but go easy on me: this is my first attempt to writing and English is not my mother tongue :p) and if you want me to go on with this story...

Athanase

P.S: Thanks to Natcha and Remedy, my two proof readers.


	2. The Meeting Part Two

**It Happened One Flight  
**

Chapter Two: The Meeting – Part Two

The first part of the flight between London and Sydney lasted 14 hours, and it was the Singapore stopover. As they talked late during the night, they woke up only with the scent of the brunch served into the cabin.

Van was the first to open his eyes and noticed the compromising position he and Hitomi were in. During their sleep, Van's head had found its place on Hitomi's so that he was practically sniffing into her hair. And she was almost resting on his chest her head crocked at the base of his neck and as she had wrapped her arms round his chest they were literally hugging. He did not dare moving for he did not want to wake her up but when the flight attendant reached their raw with the brunch tray, Van had had no choice.

-"Van..." she sighed softly caressing her cheek against his shoulder in response to his calls. When she finally opened her eyes and realized the position they were in, a violent crimson shade flushed to her face.

-"Good morning Sleeping Beauty" he said smiling gently, trying not to embarrass her further more.

-"G-Good morning". She barely could mutter it because of her embarrassment.

They kept silent during the meal, when suddenly they cast "I'm sorry for what happened" at the exact same time which had as an effect to make them laughed heartedly.

During the stop, passengers were given the choice to stay in the plane or to get out.

They both decided to stay inside and happened to be the only passengers remaining in the cabin apart from 2 sleeping people. During the next hour and a half they chatted about their childhood, they laughed a lot at certain memories and Van even accidentally found out Hitomi's weak point that could make her do almost all what you want... Haägen Dazs' Cookie Crunch... "A very powerful thing. Once you tasted it, you can't make it without it!" according to her. As the passengers were filling the cabin, they had to calm down the rhythm of their laughter. They watched in-flight movies, discussed about them, and then slept some more.

Whereas they were reaching Australian coasts, Hitomi Woke up and slightly opened her window, to see where they were. She suddenly turned to Van who was reading and asked him:

-"Have you ever seen a thunderstorm from above?" She had some sort of excitement and amazement in her eyes. Then she turned back to the window and she saw one of the most amazing scene she had ever been given to witness. Lightening. There was a violent storm going on under them and they saw how the light just goes from one cloud to another without being troubled by the rain. Van approached his head above Hitomi's shoulder to peep at what was mesmerizing her and although he thought it was very beautiful, he found himself somewhat more interested in the neck exposed to his gaze, and, after several seconds that felt like eternity to him, he dared a little kiss, right under her right ear as the planed entered a turbulence area. She immediately turned around to face him. Their faces were separated by only few millimeters and the distance closed with one of the plane convulsions. Although they were quite embarrassed, they did not move, whether in shock or purposefully. The turbulence helping it, Hitomi grasped Van's arm as she was kind of afraid and he didn't loosen the tight embrace he had pulled Hitomi in when she flung over.

Hitomi's point of view:

'_Oh my God! We kissed! Did he kiss me or did he slip because of the turbulences. If he kissed me, what am I supposed to do? I'm not yet over Allen... I can't have feelings for a guy I did not even know existed the day before! I can't be over Allen yet... you don't date a man during three years almost get engaged and erase him from your heart within a week! But though... when I want to picture him mentally, his expression mixes up with some of Van's features and finally it is always Van I see. What the hell has come to my mind? __Nooooo... no no no no no no! I'm not in love! I, Hitomi Kanzaki do not fall in love that easily!'_ then looking sideway to him _' or maybe...?'_

Van's point of view:

'_Oh my God! I kissed her... twice! But was I thinking? She told me she was experiencing a major break-up and I play around with her...! No... I wasn't playing... I really wanted to kiss... I really wanted to keep her tightly close... ok, two things: 1/ I don't fall in love easily and 2/ I've always refused to be the guy after the break-up. So conclusion: it was just a game. Yeah! That's it... it was just a game. I was playing around._

..._Would she agree to hang out sometimes in Sydney, or London even...? Should I give her my number... just in case...? Or ask for hers maybe...? Christ!'_

Being in utmost confusion, Hitomi thanked him for reassuring her when the plane was experiencing all the fuss and decided not to talk about what seemed to be a kiss. And both remained mute till the landing in Sydney.

-"Ladies and gentlemen, please go back to your seat, fasten your seat belt and stow your table, we are about to start the landing procedure."

-"Australia" sighed Hitomi.

-"Is there anyone waiting for you at the airport?" asked Van on a tone he wanted the most neutral and happened to be slightly kinder than he intended to. _'No... why did I ask? If it's yes I'll be depressed and if it's no I'll be frustrated... in any case I can't make a move... I'm such a dumb ass!'_

-"No... Yukari couldn't make it so I have to take a cab."

-"Ok." replied Van, rather dryly.

'_I hope he is not vexed because I did not respond to the kiss...I don't even know if it was one! And besides, I was just so surprised... (sigh) why doesn't he propose me a ride?'_

-"And you?" asked Hitomi, hesitantly

-"Equal... I have to take a cab..." he responded not looking at her.

-"Maybe.... Maybe we could share one... that is ...if we're going in the same way...?" she proposed even more hesitantly than she was before.

'_What have I just done? What will he think? Anyway, if he accepts, it will only not to be rude... little reminder for later: next time you get a stupid idea, KEEP IT FOR YOU!'_

-_'Yahoo! She asked! She asked! ok Van... do not smile goofy, don't smile... I SAID DON'T !'_

"Well this could be an idea... since you don't know the town, some merciless taxi driver could make you do rounds in town..." saying so he couldn't help but do a huge smile and a wink.

After the little taxi ride from the airport to Yukari's, Van exited the car first to keep the door open to Hitomi and help her out.

-"What a gentleman! You'll congratulate your mother for me ..." she said half teasingly and above all to hide her astonishment.

-"You can do it yourself...she's watching me from the above now" he said sadly smiling, not knowing whether his sadness was for his mother or for leaving Hitomi.

-"Oh! I'm terribly sorry! I didn't know..." she said, taking him affectionately in her arms, as if for cheering up a child.

-"It's ok... she died I was 15… it's been 10 years now!" they both smiled but neither did nor even thought of loosening their hug.

-"I... I would really appreciate if you would mind seeing me sometimes... here, or in London maybe..." Said Van hesitantly

-"HITOMIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!" Hitomi turned her head not having the time to give Van an answer.

-"Yukari!" and just ran to her friend. Few seconds later she was telling Yukari she had met someone on the plane and that she wanted to introduce him but when she turned, all she saw was her suitcase by Yukari's front door.

-"Noooo! Van? Va-an? VAAAAN? Meta crap! And I didn't not even answer!"

-"Answer to what?" asked a clueless Yukari.

-"He told me that he would appreciate if I minded seeing him sometimes here or in London..."

-"Ha... and you would have said...?"

-"That I'd be glad to..." she said, a her voice tinted with disappointment.

-"Oh? What was that sad smile there? Come on we're in Australia! Both here!"

-"Yeah! And I'm craving to see the inside of your house!"

-"Here! I prefer this big bright smile! Come on in!"

-"So... what's the plan?" Hitomi said after changing.

-"The plan is no plan... what do you want to do? Are you tired or are you on for a dinner at Pablo's?"

-"Pablo's?"

-"Yeah! My Cuban friend whom I told about your coming and absolutely wants to meet you!"

-"Well tonight I'm a little tired... and it has been such a long time since we last met..."

-"So I did well to decline and phone to Chinese delivery instead I assume...?" Said Yukari with this mimic of hers, a wink and the tip tongue out.

-"Yuki, you're the best!"

-"So... tell me everything!!! We have a lot of catching up to do here!!!"

Yukari was over-excited as Hitomi started telling her everything about the whereabouts in London and her flight. They talked for hours about how their lives had moved on for two years and of course the why of Hitomi's travel. After Hitomi had told her everything, Yuki marked a pause as if to think intensely:

-"Ok... and this Van Fanel guy gave you a ride here?"

-"Yup, that's it!"

-"And then?" asked Yukari quite excited.

-"And then you came."

-"Huhu... I see... let me ask you a question. You came because of your break-up with Allen, I'm asking you about your life hoping that you would spill all the venom you have against that fucking bastard so that I could, at last, say 'I told you baby this guy was a jerk!' and all you've talked to me about for the past 2 hours, besides your family, is how great Mr. Van Fanel was. Have you realized it?"

-"Realized what? I don't like your look here..."

-"Realized that you had fallen for him! And after what you told me.. I'd bet it is not one-sided...!"

-"WHAT? ME? In love with a guy I didn't even know 24 hours ago? This is ridiculous! Plus, I'm not over Allen... not after a week.."

-"The way you overreact shows significantly that you're lying and you are so totally over Allen that you stopped counting days... it's not been a week but 9 days" declared Yukari solemnly though with an amused grin.

-"Yuki.. go to hell... and take your psychology degree with you! You don't understand that I still love Van! No! Not Van, Allen! I still love Allen! God you're so confusing me that I don't even remember where I stand now!" replied Hitomi and once she was finished buried her face under a couch pillow.

-"Sydney, New South Wales, Australia." Stated Yukari. "And if you say you don't love him... well I respect your opinion... Oh! By the way, tomorrow we're having lunch at Folken's... he has invited some friend for lunch so you won't be on your own and still I can introduce him to you... I'd really like to know what you think of him."

-"Ok... sure, but for now I think I may need my beauty sleep if you don't want your lover to scream when seeing me with puffy eyes from jet lag."

-"Ok, good night sister... and do not dream too much about your knight in shining armor..." she teased.

-"Of whom?"

-"You saw my point!... don't play it clueless with me!" said Yukari narrowing her eyes.

-"Ok.. whatever... Big Kiss lil' sis'!"

_To Be Continued..._

* * *

A/N: Once again, thank you to Natcha and Remedy, my two proof readers, you guys rock! 


	3. Close Encounter of the Jerk Kind

**Fulfilling my dreams**

Chapter Three - Close Encounter of the Jerk Type

- "Good morning sunshine!"

- "Yuki…. What time is it?" mouthed a sleepy Hitomi.

- "Time to get up! We have to go in 30 minutes if we want to be at the restaurant on time."

-"Ok. See you downstairs in twenty minutes" said Hitomi, reluctantly going out of her bed.

-"Ready! Let's go shall we?" Hitomi had succeeded in, getting ready in 15 minutes what appeared to Yuki as an exploit as she needed at least one hour only to decide to make a step out of bed… She was wearing her favorite pair of light blue jeans, a white shirt and a navy blue blazer making her eyes seem greener. She was simply splendid, simple but yet elegant and Yukari noticed something she had not seen on her friend in years: she looked happy, truly happy.

At the restaurant:

When Hitomi and Yukari arrived at the restaurant, Folken and a friend of his were already there.

-"Hi Sweetie!" said the taller of them.

-"Good morrow Honey!" Yukari greeted him with a kiss.

-"Folken, Amano, let me introduce you Hitomi, my sister-like friend."

The one Yuki kissed was the first to talk.

-"I finally meet you Hitomi! It's a great pleasure. Yuki talks about you all the time. I'm Folken by the way."

Folken was tall and well-built; from him emanated a feeling of security. He looked young although his grey hair gave him an expression of wisdom that only his malicious brown eyes betrayed. Right beside him stood a slightly less tall guy with medium length auburn hair and eyes. He approached Hitomi, holding out his hand for her to shake.

-"I'm Amano" he said with a wide smile.

After the introductions, they all sat around the table. Hitomi was in front of Amano and beside Folken. Pretty soon, she started feeling uncomfortable as the conversation was centered on her. They asked her about her job, her hobbies and all the questions you may ask when you meet someone for the first time such as how they met although Hitomi was pretty sure Yukari had told them zillion times. At that question, Hitomi passed on 'nostalgic mode'.

They had met in second year of kindergarten. Hitomi sat at the back of the class, playing with a doll, on her own, facing the entry door. The door opened and a little girl entered with her parents. When the girl saw Hitomi she let her mother's hand go and headed straight to where was her soon-to-be best friend.

-"And I saw this little purple dressed girl coming towards me and when she was close enough for me to ear her she said 'Hello! I'm Yukari! Do you want to be my friend?' and before I could answer she sat beside me, grabbed another doll and started to play with me." Hitomi remembered, her voice full of laughter.

-"It's not my fault! Your extraordinary charisma attracted me to you! You're the one to blame…" and that Yukari stuck her tongue out and sulked after everyone had laughed at her childish attitude.

Sensing an opportunity to cast the general attention far from her, the emerald eyed girl asked the guys how they met. The question made them smirk as they remembered. They met in middle school, here in Sydney. Amano arrived that year from Japan and felt a little lost at first because everything was so different from what he knew and because of his English was rather poor.

Fate made that Amano and Folken were in the same class; and Yukari's boyfriend, being half Japanese, was in charge of making him discover the school and so on. At first they were not friends even though they got along well. They grew closer when the girls started to make quite a big fuss around them.

-"I can't believe how silly we were… we had this little dating contests between us. But, if girls had not started to giggle on our way and faint at our smiles we would never have done such a bet, don't you agree Amano?" Folken trying his best not to pass for what he once was… a player and a serial dater…

-"Sure… girls fainted on your way… aren't you afraid to exaggerate a little dear?"

-"What? Am I not attractive enough for it to sound true?"

-"Oh! Sure Amano is, but as far as YOU are concerned, I highly doubt" Yukari replied leaning forward to kiss her lover.

-"I think Yuki and I would have given you some hard time then…" said Hitomi suddenly with a light grin, looking at her friend.

Seeing the astonishment of the two lads, Yukari continued:

-"Well, when we were about 15, Tomi and I had decided not to date anymore… we believed that guys were quite disappointing."

-"So every time a guy approached one of us hoping for more than friendship, the other one had to make him understand that she was not interested…" Hitomi said.

-"Yeah… sometimes it was pretty extreme…" Yukari stated, laughing "but it stopped when Allen appeared in Hitomi's life." Yuki's voice was no longer cheerful.

All this while, Hitomi tried not to notice the way Amano was staring at her because of the blushing it would cause her; so she made her best to focus on the conversation going on around the table, but when Yukari mentioned Allen's name, her mind just drifted away and all she could see and hear now was way less pleasant. It reminded her of how her ex-former-fiancé betrayed her and how lame his excuses were _'Hitomi, it's not what it seems it is… I… I can explain'_ . She was so intensely thinking that she had not noticed the waiter standing at her right, holding out a letter. It took Yukari to call her to make Tomi come back to earth

-"Hey! Hitomi!" she said jerking her hand in front of her friend's eyes to wake her.

-"Yes? What?" Hitomi looked slightly confused when Yuki told her about the waiter standing by her side.

-"This is a note for you." He said. Hitomi looked at him at last, still looking confused; he added "From a gentleman at the bar." It took him all his might not to laugh at the cliché whereas the three of Hitomi's companions were simply laughing out loud.

-"I think there must be a mistake. It cannot possibly be for me since all the people I know in Australia are around this table" replied Hitomi.

-"The gentleman said it was for the sandy haired girl with green eyes seated behind the column, so I fear there is no possible confusion, Miss."

Saying so, the waiter turned on is heels and went back to were he came from, leaving the message on the table.

-"Come on Tomi! Open it!!…" Yukari was so excited at the idea that her friend had an admirer that she almost took the envelop from Hitomi.

-"Ta ta ta!! **You** do not touch it!" seeing her friend pout she added "I will open it for the coffee if you're a nice girl…" and Hitomi placed the envelop under her glass, not tearing her eyes from it.

-"Who's this Allen you were talking about?" Hitomi flashed a freezing glare at Amano's attempt of conversation. That was it! Anything but the blond haired moron she used to date… She took the note and read it. A few seconds later, she left, excusing herself from the table, leaving the message behind her.

Watching her friend making her way towards the bar, Yukari grabbed the message and started reading _'Long time no see…join me at the bar. I promise you a Cookie Crunch later'_

-"She will be ok! But if it takes her too long, I'll go and see what's happening…" she said to her friends who were still taken aback by Hitomi's behavior… then Yukari started explaining the main lines of Hitomi's history with Allen to excuse why she suddenly jumped on this opportunity to quit the table.

Finally reaching the bar, Hitomi looked for a familiar face when she felt someone behind her whispering in her ear "Looking for me?" in hoarse voice.

Hitomi froze. '_This voice, Oh my God!… it can't be…_' Her train of thoughts had been stopped by the feeling of two arms encircling her waist _'I… I must be dreaming´_ The man behind Hitomi leaned forward. Several long blond locks flowed over on her shoulder.

-"What are you doing HERE?" She tried her best not to panic and not to make a big fuss in the restaurant.

-"What? Aren't you glad to see your fiancé?"

-"Fiancé? You think you still can stand for the title?" she was boiling… _'What a nerve he has!'_ "And by the way… how did you find me?"

-"You know your mother always liked me… just had to tell her that all that story was nothing but a big misunderstanding. I have to admit that it took me lot to convince her but it was worth it, wasn't it? And once I got here I went to Yukari's house but you were unfortunately out. But her very kind maid told me you where I could find my lovely bride-to-be." He said with a smirk.

-"Ok; now that you've seen me, be happy; You can go! We have nothing left to say to each other. Goodbye and farewell." Once she was done biding him to leave she started making her way towards her table. _'Very good managing of the crisis Hitomi… No big deal. You were just great'_ Just then she felt a firm grip on her wrist.

-"And where do you think you're going Hitomi?" Allen's voice seemed to be little louder than normal but Hitomi did not move and replied the more calmly possible.

-"I am going back to my friends. Now if you would excuse me… we don't have anything more to do with each other."

-"We don't have anything more to do with each other? You're my fiancée Hitomi… MY FIANCÉE! You belong to me! To ME!" His voice was a little louder that normal now revealing annoyance and a mad possessiveness that she had never suspecting in him before. Of course he happened to be a little protective sometimes but never that much!

Hearing the fuss, Yukari understood… Allen was back and it was for no good.

-"I don't belong to anyone…" Tomi tried to reply with the rest of cold blood that was left in her system "and especially not to you." She added staring straight in Allen's eyes imprinting in him her firm determination. That is when Yukari arrived seconded by Folken and Amano.

-"Allen… I think you should leave." It was Folken who broke the silence first.

-"And who are you? Who do you think you are? Try to be the super hero of the day?"

After a soft laughter Folken regained his composure.

-"I'll think of being a super hero some other day. For now I am just trying to be the master in restaurant. So now I suggest that you leave without any further ado unless you want the police to take care of your exit."

-"I'll be back" said an infuriated Allen, pointing out to Hitomi.

The moment he passed the door, Hitomi broke down into a laugh cut by sobs…

-"Here was the Great Allen… The Great I'm-a-moron-and-I'll-show-the-world-that-I-am Allen!" she knelt on the floor, in the middle of the restaurant. Yukari bent down and took her 'sister' in a warm embrace.

-"Yuki… I had never been so scared in my life… His eyes were those of a mad man!" Now she was crying, remembering the fury in Allen's look. "I'm sorry, I'm so sorry! I never should have gone and see who it was, I'm sorry…"

-"It's OK, it's not your fault" Said Folken in a oh so soft tone, stroking Hitomi's hair in a brotherly manner.

-"How did he find you by the way?" Inquired Yukari as they made their way outside.

Hitomi told them the whole story and they decided that it would be better if she moved to Folken's so that Allen could not disturb her during the rest of her stay in Sydney.

_To be continued_

* * *

Acknowledgement:

Thank you very much to all those who reviewed, it really makes me keep on writing!

A special thank you to Kerato merci pour tes idées, je risque de m'en servir dans le prochain chapitre (avec quelques modifications.. tu m'en veux pas dis?)

A very special thank you very much to Natch and Remedy, my two proof readers. You're the best guys!!

Author Note

I am so sorry that the chapter is so short and took so much time to be released but university started again and I am a little overwhelmed with work… but I promise you that the fourth chapter of _Fulfilling my dreams_ will be online before November.

IMPORTANT: From the fourth chapter on, the new fic's title will be: **IT HAPPENED ONE FLIGHT**


	4. Author Note: Mea Culpa Not a Chapter

Hello folks!

I'm sorry for not having updated in such a long time.The truth is that I have some kind of trouble to write the next chapter, but don't worry!! I'm not giving up! I'll fight this block to death, and I'll win! Well, anyway, I hope you are not so angry with me that you'll stop reading my fic.

Lots of BIG kisses to all of you who sent me emails and reviewedand kisses to the others!!

See you next chapter,

Athanase

(Dec, 3rd, 2004: I have good hopes for the chapter to be online next week provided I almost finished it! - I told you I would win! ;p )


	5. Striking Revelations

Hello everyone!

I once again apologize for not updating sooner. It seems that I could not keep my pledge to you, so in order to make it up to you, I will try to make this chapter a little longer than usual. How does it sound?

Before handing you the next chapter I would like to answer to some reviews:

**f-zelda: **No, in this fic Folken is not Van's brother.

**clavira89**: Is it really that obvious that I am not Allen's biggest fan ever?

**Aeris-LKX**: When will Hitomi and Van meet again? …ha ha!! Will they ever meet again? Do not worry they'll meet again soon, very soon!

And thanks to all those who reviewed, it's very nice of you - gets teary eyes.  
Ok, now on with the story!

Chapter Four : Striking realisations

After the lunch commotion, on his way back Amano met his long time no see friend Dillandau. He had just gone out of a lunch with his girlfriend, Merle, her cousin and a friend of theirs, Millerna. They started chatting but Amano being a little in a hurry to go to work, invited tem over the very same evening so that they could discuss longer, and Folken would have an occasion to catch the 'good old time' along with them.

As Van and Merle arrived at Merle's place, she started questioning her cousin about the blond-haired girl they shared lunch with.

-"Van? Are you listening?"

-"Yeah… sure Merle. But really. She's nice but I think her hair dryer burnt her neurons too… she's just good looking and yet not the stunning good looking you told me about." Van replied, dully.

-"Are you kidding me? Not stunning? Half the male population of Sydney is after Millerna Aston! She's all over you and Mr. Van Fanel finds her just your average girl? Cousin, you know I love you but I fear that London's air might have caused permanent damage to your brain!" Merle said between incredulity and astonishment.

-"Only half male population is after her…. It never occurred to you that I might be part of the other half?" saying so, he placed a little smirk on his face and then, looking nowhere in particular he added, "besides… she's not the one I am looking for…."

-"Van Fanel! Do not tell me you still think about that chick you met yesterday, don't you dare telling me that you neglect the most wanted woman of Sydney for some girl you can't be sure to ever see again…" she growled.

Seeing Van still looking sad and lost in thoughts, she went on

-"What is wrrrrong with you Van? I don't even recognize you anymore! Get a hold on yourself!"

Merle started worrying for her cousin. Being a teen, many girls went after him. No wonder why… he's good looking, he's stinky rich… well that's whatmost girls are after, but he knew better than to fall for some air-headed girl. To Merle, he was the greatest man ever. Always caring, always there to comfort her, give her advice, help her with her assignments - what used to happen a lot in High School ;; - … well he was your ideal guy so much that wouldn't he be her cousin, she would doubt such a man ever existed! Well seeing her beloved cousin in such a state of mind, so low because of a girl she doesn't know and that is not even sure to see again greatly hurt her.

-"Anyway, tonight you'll meet Amano's friends and maybe you'll find a way, or better say someone, to forget her or later at the club…" she started but Van cut her in

-"Yeah… maybe at the club, but I won't be able to be at Amano's for diner… I've got something I need to do. Please be an angel and excuse me to him. With that said, Van left the room and few minutes later, Merle heard the front door close behind him.

Every time he had something bugging him, Van would wander in the streets, whatever country he is in. But when he was in Sydney, it was ever so special to him: it was both time to think about the problem troubling him but it was also the occasion to remember the last years he spent with his mother.

As he walked out the house in Paddington Street, he remembered the first time his mother, Varie, introduced him to Merle. He was eight and the little girl scared the hell out of him by jumping on him from the steps of the threshold of the house. This very day, he knew that Merle would be way more than a cousin to him. In London, he had always been the lone kind. Very few friends in school, his father never there - when he was not at his office, he was on business trip - calling him only for his birthday or Christmas and his mother started working in Australia quite early in Van's life. Merle signified the end of the loneliness, of his loneliness, and for that, she always held a special place in his heart.

He went around Paddington taking the very same way he used to do when going to his mother's work. Once in Oxford Street, he took the bus to Darlinghurst Road and then walked towards the Royal Botanic Gardens. He liked being there. It looks like nothing ever changes. The people may not be the same but the atmosphere still remains. He remembered how after school on Fridays he would go there to see his mother work at the National Herbarium and after, she would take him for a walk to the Mrs. Macquaries Chair. This particular spot was where the Governor Macqueries's wife would sit to look at the bay back in the 19th Century. He could still hear his mother telling him about the history of the site and how he laughed the first time he heard the name of the bay "Woolloomooloo Bay". Van chuckled at the memory.

Mimicking the gestures of his childhood, he sat on the Chair, on his own, where he used to be on his mother's laps.

Looking towards the endless ocean, he thought of how he used to call his dad and talk to him, startling all the others passers by.

He sighed heavily and whispered:

-"Mother… no wonder you wanted to remain here for the eternity…" Varie Fanel had asked for her ashes to be lain before the chair after her death. _"Where I spent the most wonderful times with my son"_ she had said.

He watched the sun setting down and after the last walkers were gone, he resumed, a little louder this time:

-"You know… I would really need you now… Every time I had a doubt about life, about my actions you would be there to advise me. There's nobody I can turn to today. I don't want to bother Merle and Dad… well Dad is still the same: not totally listening unless you talk about business, or so it seems.  
Well you see I would really need you today. I met someone. On my way to Sydney. I met her on the plane… Well no. I had already seen her in the boarding room. She was sad there, looking attentively at her boarding pass as if watching all of Australia in it! You should have seen her! She looked like a child in a Toys'R'Us! Anyway…. When I board the plane I dismissed the thought, because I would never see her again. For once I was glad I travelled economy! You will never believe this: the seat beside me… it was hers. Well she boarded last but still! It was her seat.  
We started chatting about nothing and everything and I have to admit that it felt good. She was so nice… Even after knowing who I am and what I do, she did not change her behaviour towards me. Not like that Millerna girl Merle introduced me at lunch… I'd swear she was more interested in my bank account than in my personality! Thank God Hitomi's not like that… yeah her name is Hitomi… she told me how great it must be to be privileged but there was no jealousy nor greed. We talked about many casual things like we had been friends forever… and somehow; it felt as if I had known here all my life. But then, I did the stupidest think I could think about… I kissed her."  
He then paused few seconds, sighing once more.  
-"I kissed her! Can you believe that? Thanks to me followed few awkward hours. Finally I took her to where she was staying, at one of her friend's. Her friend arrived as I was asking Hitomi if she would like us to meet again, we had just a sweet moment and, I know, I know... I speak like Merle but well, it was sweet and it seemed to me like something was going on between us but just when her friend called Hitomi, it was like I woke up from some trance and I got scared that it all was just a dream and that it never happened so I did my second stupidest thing f the evening, I left. Can you believe that Mom? Your big son chickened."

The winter sun had totally set now and the first stars started to shine high above the horizon.  
-"You know, when I was younger I always feared I would become like Dad… too afraid to show emotions, that is why I have always been not so comfortable around girls at first. I know Dad really loved you, but that I understood way later. Even at your funeral, he stayed back, looking from afar whereas I needed him just here, beside me… I saw him watch me as I poured your ashes here. I know he stayed after the ceremony, when I sat here talking to you just as I am doing now, but he never said anything.  
I guess it's in the Fanel's blood to never let your feelings show when it comes to affection and love. I always hoped that I could resemble you on this point but it seems that I am like Father after all because every time I meet a girl that I like, I can't let them show. Even more when she is amazing. I am just emotionally impaired. I wish I could turn to you and listen to whatever advice you would give me."  
Van looked from the ocean to his feet.  
-"You would probably tell me to go to her friend's pace and surprise her and ask her for a drink and so on…"  
He remained silent few moments, more like hours and then got up, said  
-"Goodbye Mother, I'll come back and see you before I leave, I promise…" and left.

He started to walk out of the Botanic Gardens not yet decided on what to do exactly. After half an hour of wandering around the streets, he hailed a taxi and asked to go to the Chinese Garden on Harbour Street. When he arrived there, he walked a little and there he was! Just in front of the house he left Hitomi at two days ago.  
He hesitated a little as it was already almost eleven, but seeing the lights on, he rang the doorbell and waited. He was thinking about what he would say when a middle-aged woman answered the door. Quite taken aback, he apologized for bothering at such an advanced hour and asked for Hitomi. The lady, who happened to be Yukari's housekeeper, said that there was no Miss Hitomi Kanzaki at this address, just like she had been told to do since the Allen incident. So, after apologizing once again, he left disappointed a little… ok a lot and resumed walking through the streets when his phone rang.  
-"Yes" answered Van rather forlornly.  
-"Vaaaaaaan! It's me!"  
-"Merle…" Van said in a sigh.  
-"Herself! Well I called to tell you that we're going to the Home at Darling Harbour. Wanna join us?"  
-"Humm… Merle I don't know... I'm not real-…"  
-"Van! You come! Full stop!"  
Van knew better than to mess with Merle when she had decided something about how things were supposed to go. So he reluctantly accepted.

Not being very far from Darling Harbour, he arrived before his cousin and her friends so he sent her a message to inform her that he would be by the bar.  
Taking a sit on a stool, he decided that he needed a strong thing to put his ideas in order, he ordered a Long Island Ice Tea (A/N: if you're under 18 or 21- depending on where you live- just do not try it! But it's still very good!) when a girl came towards him and asked him for a cigarette. (A/N: Do not smoke! Very bad to smoke!) After saying he did not smoke, she went on chatting up on him _'God! It's so gross and so obvious…'_ thought Van. The red-orange-haired girl really was getting on his nerves. When the bartender brought Van his drink, the bimbo-looking girl took a sip eyeing Van in a supposed-to-be seductive way, which just made him give her a distasteful glare. She was so leant towards Van that she lost balance and fell on him, her head in his shoulder, just in time for Merle, Dillandau, Amano and the others to see them as they entered the club.

-"Van! I did not know you would be accompanied!" joked Merle.  
It was then that Van noticed them and that his eyes fell on the emeralds that haunted his mind for the last days._ 'Hitomi…'._ The orange-haired girl was so embarrassed that she buried her head deeper in Van's chest. He noticed a light flicker that darkened the green eyes he couldn't tear his sight from for a very short second, before she turned and started heading towards the exit.  
When Van extended his arm to grab hers, she moved faster and began to run gently first and then faster and faster.  
-"HITOMI!"

Seeing Van calling out Hitomi's name and running after her, Yukari immediately understood what was going on, and left her four friends, Merle, Dillandau, Amano and Folken dumbfounded, telling them she would explain later but for now, she had to find her 'sister'.

In the street, all what Yukari could hear beside the rumour of the light traffic was Van calling after her green-eyed friend.  
Hitomi ran and ran through the streets not knowing where was heading. She could hear Van's calls but never turned to see him trying to follow her through the crowd and simply kept going.

She did not know why she had reacted this way. It's just that when she saw this bimbo clinging onto van like that she felt hurt._ 'Why? Why every time I like a guy there is some girl to come and take my place? What do they have that I don't? Damn! I thought that there had been something going on between us the other day! Why do I have to be so stupid and fall for some guys I don't even know?!? Wait a minute! Did I just think what I think I thought? Gosh!'_ She paused when she arrived at the end of a byway, She looked around and saw a chair sculpted in the stone  
-"Mrs Macqueries's Chair" she read, her voice low. She sat on it, winced a little at the cold of the stone, and looked at the sea.

Hitomi began to think about what had just happened over again. She was surprised at her own words "Why did I have to fall for him?"… The realisation struck her hard, and as much as she hated to admit it, Yukari was right: She was in love with Van Fanel.  
-"What's the point anyway? It is obvious that it is one-sided! No need to talk nor think about it for ages!" A tear made its way on Hitomi's cheek, followed by several other silent ones. She knew it was useless to cry, but she couldn't make her tears stop.

The night breeze blew making Hitomi shiver. She started to regret not to take her jacket back at the club when she felt something on her shoulders. It was warm. When she turned to se whose coat it was she saw…

_To be continued…_

A/N: So how did you like it? Not that fantastic huh? Please review and tell me what you think about it ;)

If you have special wishes for things to happen or anything, just let me know via reviewing or emailing me and I'll see what I can do for nothing is planned yet!

I am sooooooooo sorry for the late update! A zillion times sorry!

I tried to make it a little longer than usual but it seems that it is not. And bad news for you, I have a load of work and after that I going to the mountains where I will have no computer and then I have exams so I probably won't be able to update until late January 2005.

Sumimasen gomen na sai.

**Anyway Happy New Year to all of you! May all your wish come true!**


	6. A Knight in Shining Armour?

**It Happened One Flight**

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Visions of Escaflowne (manga or anime). I do not earn anything from this and the only purpose is fun, so please, don't sue!

**Author note:**Ok Guys…. Athanase is back! First of all, thank you very much to all those who reviewed or sent me an email, it's a real support to me!  
After a review from Fallen Angles, I realized that it had been a real long time that I hadn't updated (Decemeber, 7th, 2004), so I really do apologize. I have to warn you that I have the hardest time to write this story these days, I kind of lost the fire or something, and so this chapter will be quite short.  
It was supposed to be longer and better, but to cut short your wait I decided to release it like this,knowing that itmight be edited before the release of the next chapter. I again apologize for the long wait,

Sincerely, Athanase

Now, on with the story...

Chapter Five: A knight in shining armour?

When she turned to see whose jacket it was she saw blond locks surrounding a smirking face:  
-"I knew you'd come back to me sooner or later. I never imagined it to happen here and now though…"  
Hitomi wanted to scream, to cry, to burst out. Being confronted to Allen twice in a day was too much for her to handle. She was still worn out from the lunch and shaken by Van's sight sooner that night. All she could do was whisper:  
-"Please go… let me be. Can't you see that you rot everything you touch, including me?" and faintly punch with exhaustion on his chest with her fists.

.  
Van, who had stopped calling her but not following her, approached the two and quickened his pace when he saw the light brown-haired girl escape the guy's every attempt of embrace.  
He stood there, a few feet away, checking if Hitomi was not in trouble but never leaving sight of her when he saw the petite girl slap that blondie and scream at the top of her lungs, sobs in her voice:  
-"There's no more 'us' Allen. I already told you and there will be never again!"  
She then turned away from him and ran just to bump into Van, falling against his muscular chest, she burst out crying.  
-"Ssh Hitomi… it's alright" Van whispered into her ear.  
No need for her to look up to know whose arms she was in, and sobbed clutching his shirt as if her life depended on it.

-"Hey you! Let go of my wife!"  
Van lifted his gaze from Hitomi to Allen.  
-"You're Allen I assume…" Van replied quickly.  
-"Yeah! And this woman is MY woman! Let go of her!"  
Allen's face was now looking ridiculously red from anger.  
-"…" was Van's answer to Allen's remark, still holding Hitomi in a tight embrace.  
-"Who do you think you are? I asked you to get your filthy hands off of my woman!"  
-"The only filthy hands I see here, Allen, are yours. And I'm warning you… you don't want to go on that ground with me." Van's tone was now icy, starring directly into Hitomi's ex-fiancé's eyes, giving him one of his famous death glares.  
-"What? You think you can impress me with your silver mouth? Come and fight if you're a man!"  
-"Pathetic" sighed Van. "You know we're not in a movie and you're not Steven Segal… your muscles won't be no help. And even if we were, you still wouldn't be sure to win." Then pausing, he gathered Hitomi in his arms, bridal style and resumed "Now if you would excuse us, I think Hitomi needs her rest and preferably away from you." With that said, he walked away from an Allen blinded by animosity.

.  
Hitomi felt herself lifted in the air, held by strong arms, but was too afraid to look up to ensure that they were Van's. She just heard him hail a cab and felt him sit, not letting go of her. After giving the driver the address, Van looked down to Hitomi only to find an angel slowly falling asleep in his arms. Gently he pushed strands from face to behind her ear, and then, with his fingertips he brushed her cheek still a little strained from all her crying.  
-"Hitomi…" he spoke softly "don't cry over Allen… He's not worth it…" Van paused a little when he felt the emerald girl bury her face deeper in the crook of his neck, her hand moving to around his waist. "I saw how he talked to you… that despicable man! Nobody should talk like that to a woman… especially not to you!" That's when he realized tears were forming in Hitomi's closed eyes. He tightened his embrace around the girl and rested his head on hers.

Not knowing where Hitomi was staying at and given that she had cried herself to sleep, he brought her to Merle's place, where he knew she would be safe.  
Van installed the sleeping beauty in his bed, pulling the comforters on her and stayed a little besides her, just watching her sleep. Then taking her hand in his he whispered  
-"Sleep tight, sweet Hitomi."  
As he was getting up to leave her side, he felt the little hand he held mere seconds before grab his own and a soft, half-asleep voice say:  
-"Don't leave Van… just… not yet…please."  
And teary eyes opened to catch Van's sight in the moonlit room.  
All she could distinguish through her tears was his eyes through his locks, boring into her. When she saw him sit on the bed, next to her, she approached bidding him to lay beside her. Now her breath was at the level of his collarbone. He turned towards Hitomi, pulling her in one of his tight and reassuring embrace. They said nothing. Nothing needed to be said. Not long after, they both let sleep take them.

The following morning, or better say few hours later, loud bangs could be heard on Van's bedroom door.  
-"Wake up you good-for-nothing, egoistical, idiot, did I mention good-for-nothing? Lazy bum!" yelled a very angry Merle. "I come in, too bad if you're not dres-…"  
She had to stop in the middle of her sentence for the sight before her eyes was too great of a shock. Indeed, what she saw was Van, asleep with a girl in his arms. But not a simple girl; THE girl she was about to scold him about! She had wanted to ask him what took him to flirt with that red haired back at the club and make Hitomi flee like this. But now she could see that she had not fled so far that he could not catch up with her.  
Now, new questions were lingering in her mind and Merle had the firm intention to ask them but for the moment, she decided just to leave them to Morpheus and left the room with a smirk glued to her face.

.  
Later that day, sometimes around noon…  
Hitomi woke up, feeling a (very) comfortable warmth around her and nuzzled her head against what she thought was a pillow. Her move fully awoke Van who remained silent, enjoying the sensation of having someone you care for in your arms, though he was slightly blushing. He could not suppress a gasp when Hitomi's hand crept from his chest to his waist and last, up his back. The light noise made Hitomi open her eyes. She blushed furiously when she saw a male chest whose shirt's last buttons were open and dared not looking up at first. Then curiosity taking the best of her she lifted her head very slowly only to meet a warm smile and too wonderful mahogany eyes, little hidden by few strands of raven hair.  
-"Good morning Sleeping Beauty"  
-"And I take it you are Prince Charming then…?" she answered a darker shade of crimson gracing their cheeks. After a few moments of silence she added "well… more like a knight in shining armour … you really saved me last night" her voice trailed.  
-"A knight in shining armour?" Van repeated in disbelief. Hechuckled a bit at the thought "it's good to me.. quite flattering!" he continued, a wide smile spread on his face.

A/N: So, how did you like it? Please review!


	7. Is this the end?

**It Happened One Flight**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own anything about this story… but the plot!

**Author note**: Hello guys! I know it's been forever since I last released a chapter, but as I told you in the previous chapter, I've had the hardest time ever finding inspiration and writing something worth to be read.

Also I know this chapter is very very short but I needed it to link what I had with where I want to go with the plot and it was the best (or « less worst ») solution I could come up with. But I have good news for you: my inspiration seems to be back and I hope the next (and last) chapter will be releasd before September 15th if everything goes according to the plan and my life stops going from one kind of chaos to another!

Well, I hope you'll enjoy this chapter ...

Chapter Six 

After that fateful night when Van saved Hitomi from Allen and their waking up together, they spent quite some time in each other company.

At first they had had some awkward moments, not really knowing what to do with themselves, then there was this diner thay had had with Merle and Yukari at Folken's where thay had endured their endeless teasing, but all in all, the next four days had been great.

Van took Hitomi to the Kangaroo Valley, where he had nearly been boxed by a kangaroo after the seeds he had brought for the parrots. It was one of Hitomi's best memories and she really really regretted not having a video camera to film it. The look on Van's face when he turned and faced this kangaroo, standing on his rear legs, ready to punch him just to have the seeds and then when he run from the boxing kangarro only to be followed by it! It was... exceptional! Then Van took her to many places in and around Sydney, some because they were to-be-seen touristic places like Bondi Beach, the Blow Hole or Harbour Bridge and some because they were among his favourite places from the time he lived there as a teenager.

Anyway, both were relieved not to hear nor see of Allen for the rest of the week.

But today was the day when they had to say goodbye. Indeed Hitomi was leaving by the evening flight and Van's was scheduled for the day after. They had decided not to spend the afternoon together with Hitomi's packing and all... So Van went and fulfill his promise to his mother and spent some time at Mrs Macquaries' Chair.

- " Hello Mother... I'm back to see you... It's good to see you, you know? I'm sorry I didn't come back earlier this week but I spent quite some time with Hitomi. Remember? The girl I told you about last time? Well I found her or she found me, I don't know and well... I played the touristic guide for her... it was great. You would love her mom." After a little pause he resumed. "But she's leaving tonight... yeah this soon. Maybe Should have asked for her phone number in London but... I don't really trust myself playing gentleman indefinitely around her. And she needs time. With this _ Allen _ always lurking in some corner of her mind and all. As dad would say, everything is a matter of timing and there... my timing was off. What can I do? It's not like I'm going to change my ticket and leave tonight to take her flight and..." As realisation dawned on him he suddenly stood up, and hastily said "Goodbye mom, gotta go, I love you!" before running.

As soon as he reached Merle's frot door, Van ignored her as she tried to yell at him, calling him names for not doing anything about Hitomi. He grabbed his phone, calling the airlines and packing at the same time. Soon after, he came back down, bag in hand.  
-" MERLE! I don't have time to explain but if I don't go now, I'll never know and never forgive myself... I'll call you when in London" and with that said, he left Merle's house and caught the taxi he had called aerlier.

Once at the airport, he checked last and boarded last and could even catch a glimpse of Hitomi. Aboard, the plane was packed and the only ticket he could find was a First Calss ticket. He didn't mind, he could aford it, but 24 hours in the same aircraft as Hitomi without being able to see was pure torture to him. To complete his task at the Heathrow landing wouldn't be simple. But he could do it. He had to do it. He would surely be able to see her at bagage claim.  
Once there, as he waited for his luggage to come, he saw her. There. 25m from him. "_What the ...?_" She was leaving! Little had he known that she had arranged for her suitcase to be directly delivered to her. Just then his bag arrived. He caught it, and ran after her. He ran toward the taxi line but when he got there, he saw her, once more, but she was getting into a taxi and it was already driving away... away from him.

On his way to his flat, Van could not help but brood as his mind laughed at him for believing for a second that he had a chance to catch her and then what he thought. Pledge his undying love to her whereas she's in the middle of a nasty break up?  
-"Stupid. Just... stupid!" They might live in the same city but so were millions. What were his chances to ever seeing her again? close to naught.

A/N: Silly Van! All he had to do is call Merle to ask for Yukari's phone number and then Yukari to have Hitomi's number in London... I swear, Guys... they're all the same!Anyway, tell me what you thought about this one and I'd like to take some kind of survey:  
In your opinion, Do you think they'll meet again and if yes, how do you think they'll meet? (you'll have the answer to these questions in the next chapter. It's already built in my mind, I just have to take the time to type it down... but as I said, I have good hope to think it will be before September 15th, when I start university again)


	8. Serendipity

**It Happened One Flight**

Disclaimer: I do not own Escaflowne or its characters, I merely use them. I do not own anything here but the plot.

Enjoy!

Chapter Seven: Serendipity

Four Months Later.

In the months that followed their coming back from Sydney, Van resumed his life among the londonian jet-set. But this time, he accepted many more invitations to the most various places, always keeping an eye open truing to catch a glimpse of Hitomi. He thought that if he went anywhere and everywhere, he would finally see the girl who had cast a spell on his during his stay in Australia. Also he limited his travels abroad so that not to miss a chance to see her.

But, the more he went out, failing to meet here, the more despaired he became.

Meanwhile, Hitomi also despaired meeting him. And truth be told, the more he was seen in tho magazines, partying , the more she thought the begining of the romance they had had in Sydney was nothing but an illusion and had forgot everything about her.

Nevertheless, she kept believing that their paths would cross eventually if they really were meant to be. The only comfort she took seing him in the " people section" of the magazines was that she knew a bit of his whereabouts and that he had not replaced her in the role of the girlfriend.

Though she was failling on the sentimental part of her life, her career seemed to improve dramaticaly. Indeed, Hitomi had been promoted Head of the Foreign Literature Department of the publisher she worked for. The promotion asked a lot of work from her and it allowed her not to have so many time left to think about Van though the constant flow of his pictures in magazines made it impossible for her to totally forget about him.

Fortunately, Allen made himself scarce... mabe it was because she moved out, changed her phone number and put the new ex-directory, or maybe did he just understand that there was no way he and Hitomi would ever be an item anymore.

Anyway, now, few days before Christmas, she was alone in London, her parents and her brother gone on a cruise she had not been able to take part in because of work. She spent her time between finalizing the organisation of the Christmas party her company was giving, scouting for new authors to sign and the few moments of spare time she had left, she spent them shopping, just not to be alone. It seemed her few friends had deserted the city and those she saw while whe was with Allen were really Allen's. She had never realized how much he had isolated her.

Tonight was the night she had worked so hard for, so she had decided to make an effort and put a smile on her face though she did not feel like it at all... Christmas sprirt too had deserted her.

When she went back home, early in the afternoon, she decided first to relax before starting preparing herself for the night event. She put a movie channel and tumble on a movie sha had seen in Sydney with Yukari, Folken, Merle, Dillandau and Van. The girls had won the right to choose the movie and picked the cheesiest available that night, "_Serendipity_" she remembered. The movie made her remember of all the good memories she had of her stay and she felt like calling Yukari. She took the phone and started to compose the number and then hung up realizing that it would be like 2 or 3 in the morning there.

At the end of the movie, she draw her bath and spent hours making herself prefect for the night. After all, even though she did not the exact content of the guests list, she knew many influent people were to attend, so maby, just maybe so would Van. But she had another reason to be perfect tonight. Four months ago, while she was in Australia, the compagny she worked for had been bought by GFGroup and though every employee had heard about their new boss, they had yet never seen him and tonight was she was to be introduced to him. More than this, she was one charged to introduce him to the authors in attendance at the party. The responsability was huge and she hoped the new director was not the ogre he was said to be.

When she arrived, the publishing director, Mr Zaibach, instantly spotted her.

- 'KANZAKI! What the hell were you doing? I've been looking for you for ages! He's already here! He's been most dipleased when I had to inform him that you had still to arrive

-Well a boss coming early to a party is a première, and I'm not even fashionably late yet.

-Good thing you had the sense to dress up... I heard he likes good looking girls...'

All the while, Mr Zaibach lead her toward the middle of the crowd, where she spoted a large man, quite impressive by the manneer he stood and who seemed to be important by the way everybody around him almost kottowed.

They were only four or five feet from him when Mr Zaibach said 'here he is'

- ' Gaou, sorry to interrupt but, there is someone I have to introduce you to.'

He turned around and Hitomi saw the man for the first time. He was probably in his late fifties, what must have been raven hair was now greyed but what stroke her was his eyes, his gaze more precisely. The reddish brown of his eyes and even some of his features made her think instantaneously of an older version of Van.

-'Gaou, may I introduce you Miss Hitomi kanzaki. She is the one in charge of scouting foreign authors and previously she was a translator here. Hitomi, here is Gaou, the new director of Gaea Publishing'.

-'It is an honour to meet you Mr Gaou' She said bowing head respectuously.

-' Please Miss Kanzaki, call me Gaou. Thet is how everybody calls me and be sure, the pleasure is shared. Now... I understand you will be my guide tonight?' Gaou said, the hardness in his eyes softening a little.

-'Indeed. It will be a pleasure for me to introduce you to our stars, though I'm sure you you neddn't any introduction from me' Hitomi replied smiling shyly.

As they began their tour, he told her not to be intimidated, because though he was rumoured to be ruthless, he had yet not eaten anyone and certainly not any young lady as ravishing as she, what caused her to blush prettily.

Hitomi accomplished her task to perfection she thought, introducing her new boss to everybody, informing him of their accomplishment with Gaea, their specifics and so on.

After a while, Hitomi confessed to Gaou that she did not understand why such an honour was given to her because really, she was not the most important of the team and though her new job was to be Head of the Foreign Literature Department she was not the one who had known the authors the longest.

-'Let just say that I asked for you to introduce me to them becasue I had head a lot about you... '

-'Oh!' she said, unsure wether it was a good thing or not.

-'Don't worry, all I heard about you was very positive and I was curious to know what a girl young enough to be my daughter was capable of' he replied, smiling.

A while later, Hitomi excused herself and pretexting a phone call she had just received, she left.

Few moments after her departure, entered a man who directly went to Gaou.

- " Father, sorry. I couldn't come before now."

-"Van, glad you finally came. Too bad the young lady I wanted you to meet has already left."

-"FATHER! I told you to stop setting me up! What is wrong with you lately? Have you talked to Merle or what? Can't the two of you just mind your own business and stay out of mine?"

-"Well... I did not intend to _set you up_ with Miss Kanzaki, just thought that she was an intriging young wom.."

-"Kanzaki? Hitomi Kanzaki?" Van interrupted his father " Where did she go?"

-"You know her?"

-"When did she leave?"

-"Few moments before you arrived. Why?"

-"Have to go. Call you later"

Gaou smiled, watching his son running after the girl Merle had told him about. It was not his way to mind Van's business but he caught the name of the girl on the employee list, he thought it was the least he cold do for his son.

Gaou had notinced Van had changed during his last stay in Australia and knew that talking to Van about it would not solve anything so he called the only other person who could tell him what was going on. So Merle told him everything she knew about Van and Hitomi, from their meeting to Van's hasty departure for Sydney.

Once in the street, Van ran like a mad man trying to catch Hitomi, not knowing where she went other than the general direction the bouncer told him. After a while, he remembered something Hitomi had told him when he showed her Sydney and told her that Mrs Macquaries' Chair was where he went when he needed to think while he was in Sydney. Then he resumed running towards Hyde Park. She had told him that she would go there and sit on a banch, in front of the lake when in need to think.

When he finally reached Hyde Park, the chilly air softened a bit and snow began to fall. They had expected snow all the week and the fact that that it fell tonight was a sign for him. So he continued towards the Serpentine to reach the lake and there he saw her.

Van could only see her back, clad in a long black coat but still he knew it was Hitomi. He stopped running when he saw her sit on a banch and walked hurriedly. When he was just a foot from her, he noticed she was shivering from the cold so he took his own coat off and put it on her shoulder. She turned around, her eyes widening.

- "You know, it seems I can't stop running after you ..."

- " How...? Who...? You...? " She was speechless. She tried to form sentences but words just wouldn't come out right. She could not speak so her eyes spoke for her and tears began to form in her wide green eyes, showing everything Van needed to know.

So Van sat beside her, reached a hand to collect her falling tears and whispered as his head descended toward hers, nose almost touching

- "And even if I could, I don't think I would stop coming after you " and finally kissed her.

**THE END**

Hello guys!

This is weird... Even if I am not really satisfied with my story ending, I am still proud of me for this is the first time I ever finish writing a story I started. I still hope you liked it and if I have enough feedback that you enjoyed it I might write an epilogue but I think that now that I have shared this story with you it belongs to you as much as it belongs to me and that is your turn to write you own epilogue as you wish it to be.


End file.
